Rain
Jonathan Tafkap "Jon" Wiggins, codenamed Rain is a character from the Ninjas universe who is inspired by his Mortal Kombat counterpart but differs by personality. He is the illegitimate son of the Edenian god Argus and was left to live his life in Outworld. He worked at Outworld Enterprises with Ermac before leaving to Earthrealm. Story Many millenia ago, Jonathan Wiggins was born from the union of Argus, the Protector God of Edenia and Queen Whorbagge Wiggins of the Edenian City of Bristol. Whorbagge had died just days after his birth from an out of control drinking binge, Argus had appointed his brother, Traveling Matt thenomad to raise Rain. Matt had given his nephew the loving care he had never received from his heavenly father, until at an early age, Outworld had taken over Edenia after 10 consecutive victories of Mortal Kombat. He was separated from his beloved uncle and raised by one of Shao Kahn's top generals, Stickins. Stickins renamed the boy as simply Rain, and with Shang Tsung's sorcery, repressed his childhood memories so that way he would never rebel against them. During his young adulthood, he would meet an Edenian survivor by the name of Myst, they would later have a child together but tragedy struck as Myst had died after giving birth to Rain's son. Since his father could not help him, he had beseeched Raiden for aid, he would give the Thunder God the Crest of Argus, which was what he managed to keep after the Edenian take over being the only proof of his nobility. Raiden had accepted the offer and allowed his son refuge in Earthrealm. The former Edenian prince was suddenly tortured and beaten for attempted treason by Wiggins, Shang Tsung had to step in again and completely lock his memories into the darkest reaches of his mind, so he would not be distracted by emotions or past memories. He would later work at Outworld Enterprises, who had recently set up as a cover for Shao Kahn's intent to conquer the realms, he would meet Ermac, who was another worker that would help Shao Kahn win the 10 consecutive Mortal Kombats needed to control Earthrealm. They were quite successful with the first nine, until a warrior named Liu Kang had finally won and freed Earthrealm from becoming Outworld property. Ermac and Rain had learned that Shao Kahn, as punishment for losing that Mortal Kombat would take away their vacation hours and their health care benefits. Ermac had enough of it and threatened to leave, Rain was hesitant about leaving because he knew he had no other life other than being Kahn's assassin. Upon hearing this, Ermac helped him broaden his horizons to the numerous opportunities that living in Earthrealm could offer him, Rain accepted and left with Ermac to Earthrealm. The former prince and the enigma had found a place to live in Earthrealm Springs, California where they would meet Scorpion once again, Sub-Zero and his friend Smoke. Personality Abilities Rain, being a demigod has control over the weather. He is able to summon storm clouds and lightning, he can pull water molecules from the air and use them as a projectile to not only stun his opponents but drag them toward him. Signature moves *'Water Bubble:' Rain sends a bubble at his opponent, with a successful hit encasing the opponent in the bubble, allowing Rain to move his opponent's body in any direction for a brief time. **The enhanced version is called Hydro Bubble and it grants a meter drain while the opponent is encased in it. *'Water-Port:' Rain submerges himself in a small pool of water and emerges behind his opponent. He can also do this in the air. **The enhanced version is called Aqua-Port which adds a Geyser Kick after the teleport. *'Lightning:' Rain raises his arm and summons a purple lightning bolt to strike his enemy. **The enhanced version is called Thunder Storm and it allows him to fire off three bolts in succession. *'Super Kick:' Rain roundhouses his opponent clear to the other side of the screen. This move can be postponed. **The enhanced version is called Power Kick, 'it can be postponed and increases in damage. *'Aqua Splash: Rain shoots a high-pressure stream of water at his adversary, making the opponent stumble back. **The enhanced version is called Aqua Blast, allowing Rain to shoot streams of water from both hands. *'Geyser Kick:' Rain goes into a handstand position and propels himself into the air using a geyser kicking anyone who is near. **The enhanced version is called Thermal Spring, and increases in damage. *'H2O Boost:' Rain waves his arm above his head and gains a damage boost, but he is unable to block. He glows yellow while this is active. **The enhanced version is called H2O Buff which has a longer effect and grants a larger damage increase, but he is still unable to block. He glows purple instead of yellow. Relationships * Son of Argus and Whorebagge. * Nephew of Traveling Matt, who raised him. * Half-brother of Taven and Daegon. * Separated from Matt and adopted as General Stickins' son. * Brainwashed by Shang Tsung. * Had a son with Myst, who died shortly after giving birth. * Beseeched Raiden, who let his son take refuge in Earthrealm. * Punished by Stickins. * Further brainwashed by Shang Tsung. * Worked with Ermac and Reptile at Outworld Enterprises. * Fled to Earthrealm with Ermac. * Met and befriended Sub-Zero, Smoke, Cirno, Morrigan and Johnny Cage. * Has a crush on Jade. Character Evolution Trivia Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Edenians